


5 times a Defender called in a favor.

by brandywine421



Series: we might be hollow, but we're brave [3]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "I'm really grateful about this, Luke. You're a lifesaver," Matt said, hoping his new sort-of friendship was going to last through today's task of the damned."Moving furniture's not usually life or death," Luke said but Matt could tell he was being evaluated. "Unless you're not telling me something."He hesitated, pausing outside of Foggy's soon to be shared apartment building. "I've been encouraged to tell you that it's very hot and you're welcome to take your shirt off."





	5 times a Defender called in a favor.

 

**1\. Matt**

"I'm really grateful about this, Luke. You're a lifesaver," Matt said, hoping his new sort-of friendship was going to last through today's task of the damned.

"Moving furniture's not usually life or death," Luke said but Matt could tell he was being evaluated. "Unless you're not telling me something."

He hesitated, pausing outside of Foggy's soon to be shared apartment building. "I've been encouraged to tell you that it's very hot and you're welcome to take your shirt off."

He heard the rustle and sigh as Luke crossed his arms. "What is this, Murdock?"

"Matty - you did it - shit - I owe you forever, seriously, you're getting zero lectures from me for months I owe you so much - " Foggy's panicked voice rescued him for the moment.

"Mr. Nelson? You know about this?"

"Shit, yes. Apparently asking my blind bff to help move my girlfriend's stuff in was grounds for a very public shaming and I promised her I would make it up to her."

Matt leaned over to Luke. "By politely asking you to flex and be objectified while arranging furniture."

"She has a total kink for interior decorators with biceps and it would only be for a few hours," Foggy said.

Luke shifted, uncomfortable but amused and not angry. Matt had a feeling that Claire might not feel the same.

"Don't say the word 'kink' again and we might have a deal," Luke said.

An hour later when Foggy was dutifully serving his bad decision sentence of moving furniture by himself while Marci, Luke and Matt had beers and judged him silently - he was glad he'd made the call for backup.

 

  
**2\. Jessica**

  
_"It's your fault I'm late as hell so you owe me."_

"For giving you a lead on a cold case? I'll just keep my tips to myself next time," Matt muttered as the taxi slowed down at whatever destination Jessica had given him.

_"Shit, no - this case has been driving me nuts but I promised Trish that I would go with her to this thing."_

"A thing that requires me to wear a tux," Matt replied.

_"It's for charity and her dress is amazing. And I scared off her date so I promised her I would go."_

He sighed and paid the cabbie, gathering his bearings on the street.

He'd met Trish Walker enough times to recognize her gait and turned toward the sound of her heels. "She flaked on me, didn't she?"

He held out his phone so Jess could take over and listened to her plead for understanding.

"Fine, whatever, but you're not off the hook," Trish sighed finally and ended the call. "Sorry you had to hear all that. Nice tux."

"Thanks, I'm told you look amazing tonight. What are we dressed up for?"

Trish took his elbow clumsily but adjusted well when he took her arm instead. "Our station just signed a big deal with the local Latin station for syndication rights."

" _Felicitaciones_ ," Matt said, earning a bright laugh from her.

"No way," Trish said. "You speak Spanish? How much is Jess paying you?"

"I'm just doing a favor for a friend," he smiled.

Trish stopped suddenly. "She's totally banging you. Oh, we're going to have the best night ever - you're going to tell me everything."

 

**3\. Danny**

  
Jessica frowned as she glanced up at the store. "This is what you needed me for?"

Danny shuffled anxiously. "You said you could help me understand how people could be tracking me. I need a burner phone."

"Do you have cash?" Jessica asked.

"No, do I need it?"

"You can't use your credit cards if you're worried about being tracked," Jessica said. God, he looked she'd kicked his puppy. "Let's take a walk."

"Really?"

"At least you're asking questions instead of pretending you know everything," she sighed. "First lesson - stop telling everyone you have an Iron Fist."

"But - "

"It's not something people will just forget about, they'll remember that kind of crazy," she winked at him.

 

  
**4\. Luke**

Danny squared his shoulders, visibly steadying himself for what came next.

Luke was going to owe him so much for this. "Listen, take as much time as you need - "

"No, I can do this."

He waited for Danny's ' _I am the Immortal Iron Fist'_ but it didn't come. Instead, he nodded and crawled into the painfully tiny garbage chute.

"You okay?" Luke asked when only the scuffed soles of his sneakers were visible. "Do you see anything?"

"I think see hell...No cat, though. I'm going - "

He winced at the sudden **thump thump thump crash** from the open hatch. There was a pitiful meow.

"FOUND IT," Danny's voice echoed from outside of the building instead of the tube.

"Dumpster," Luke realized.

"Little help?"

 

**5\. Claire & Colleen & Misty**

  
Danny and Luke glanced at each other, silently daring the other to speak up. Danny flushed. "Fine, I'll ask, why are we on kitchen duty and sucking up today?"

"You're not dead because I'm an amazing nurse. Jessica puked in my floor. My bedroom floor," Claire said, crossing her arms.

"You're in my house cooking my food. You haven't paid rent and you eat everything, Danny," Colleen backed up, mimicking her arm-cross.

"You're not in jail because I'm a great cop. Luke and Daredevil both got caught on camera this week," Misty finished, raising an eyebrow in lieu of judgmental one-armed-cross.

"Matt and Jess aren't here, isn't this a little unfair?" Danny asked despite Luke's warning glare.

"They'll be here when they're done fogging up the windows on Walker's car in the parking deck," Misty muttered. "Those shocks were getting a workout."

"Make sure they wash their hands before starting the drinks," Claire said.

"Margaritas sound good," Colleen said.

The door banged open. "What's the emergency?" Jessica barked, stomping into the room.

"Sex hair, they're totally right. I'm scandalized, are you scandalized?" Danny asked Luke.

"Utterly shocked," Luke replied flatly.

"You have your assignments and don't get confused - you're all very much on the shit list, got it?" Claire announced.

"Got it," Luke and Danny replied. Jessica and Matt were dragged from the room before they had a chance to make it worse.

 

 **\+ 1**  

 

_"Shit, it's a kid."_

Peter protested through his mask, gagged with tape and bound with something worse. It was a demon - it was - oh boy - Daredevil himself!

 _"What? What kind of kid?"_ A deeper voice but familiar - Harlem, he remembered. Luke Cage - shit - he was getting rescued by the Defenders!

He hoped anyway, Daredevil still hadn't made a move to untie him.

_"There's something weird about him. Iron Fist - take a look - "_

_"Red pajamas and a weird mask, I don't get it."_

Who the hell was the blond guy?

"Say what?" Luke Cage finally appeared above the crate. "Oh. Spiderman."

"Oh. I'm supposed to get his autograph," Daredevil said.

Peter couldn't wait to tell Ned.


End file.
